One general arrangement for a damping unit of an offset printing press is disclosed in DE-PS 2,649,003 (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,057). The present invention constitutes an improvement in the form of an attachment that may be subsequently added.
It is also known in the art that a spreader may be coordinated with a damping unit such as is generally disclosed in DD 144,155. However, these arrangements usually involve essentially permanent components of the damping unit.